Reencuentro de Noche Buena
by Klaudia Loba de Escorpio
Summary: Habían pasado muchos años, pero Ikki no ha podido olvidar a su pequeño hermano. Deseaba volver a verlo, pero sabía que eso no era posible. ¿Que le depara esta navidad al chico de cabello y ojos azules? One-Shot... ShunXIkki UA


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el gran sensei Kurumada. La trama es una cosilla que se me vino a la mente escuchando cierto villancico que me llenó de nostalgia. FELIZ NAVIDAD**

* * *

**Reencuentro de Noche Buena**

Ikki miraba por la ventana de su pequeño departamento ubicado en lo alto de un condominio. Desde allí la vista era maravillosa. Las luces navideñas brillaban en medio de la noche, su titileo daba la sensación de que danzaban al ritmo de los villancicos que provenían de todos lados. En el aire se respiraba festividad, alegría y regocijo. El ambiente respiraba felicidad.

Pero para el joven de cabellos tan azules como sus ojos, no existía nada que celebrar.

A sus 22 años de edad estaba completamente solo. No tenía amigos, ni familia. Y la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo le había sido arrebatada muchos años atrás. Para él, esta era una fecha más de dolor que de felicidad.

…

Su infancia no había sido sencilla. Había quedado huérfano a los escasos tres años de edad. Su querida madre había fallecido dejándolos solos a él y a su amado hermano Shun, que solo tenía seis meses. Habían terminado en un orfanato de la zona, donde él tomó muy a pecho la responsabilidad que su madre le había encomendado en su lecho de muerte.

"Cuida de Shun… ahora… serán él… y tu… contra el… mundo…" le había dicho la dulce mujer. "Te lo prometo, mami" le había contestado el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos. Y estaba completamente dispuesto a cumplir con esa promesa.

Cuatro años después, cuando él tenía siete años, el destino se había encargado de quitarle esa responsabilidad, pero de una manera realmente cruel.

Un día llegó una pareja al orfanato y decidió adoptar a Shun. Como el pequeño peli verde solo tenía cuatro años, no le preguntaron a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente un día llegaron y les dijeron que se llevarían al pequeño.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro. Shun lloró y se abrazó a su hermano, completamente en contra de que lo separaran de él. Ikki también se defendió con mordidas y golpes, poco dispuesto a que le quitaran a su hermanito. Pero los adultos ya lo habían decidido y no había marcha atrás. Con el apoyo de tres personas más, lograron arrebatar a Shun de la protección de Ikki y se lo llevaron entre gritos y sollozos de parte de ambos niños.

Ikki no podía culparlos. A diferencia de él, Shun era un niño adorable.

Tres días después de la adopción, trasladaron al peli azul a otra ciudad y otro orfanato, con el único afán de impedir que fuera en busca de su hermano.

De ser un niño de apariencia triste se convirtió en un niño agresivo y así permaneció hasta la adolescencia. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, tuvo que irse del orfanato. Por un lado esa era la regla, por el otro las cuidadoras ya no lo soportaban.

Tuvo suerte, a comparación de otros chicos que salen de los orfanatos. Encontró trabajo casi inmediatamente y, a pesar de tener que pasar varias noches en la calle, al cabo de pocos meses pudo rentar ese departamento en el que vivía ahora. También tuvo la oportunidad de matricularse en la universidad y en ese momento estaba becado en arquitectura.

Pero de su corazón nunca había desaparecido el deseo infantil de reencontrarse con su hermano. En una ocasión había viajado hasta su ciudad natal, había obtenido los papeles de la adopción de Shun –los cuales ya estaban en el archivo muerto- y fue a buscarlo a la casa. Pero fue en vano. Su hermano y la familia adoptiva de este se habían mudado varios años antes.

La única opción que tenía se había esfumado en el aire aquel día. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía dinero para contratar un investigador, ni nada por el estilo. Su alma había abandonado toda la esperanza de volver a ver a su pequeño de ojos verdes.

…

Ikki paseó su mirada por el sombrío departamento y su corazón sintió un vacio que lo apretujó con fuerza. Miró sus manos y recordó con dolor como le habían arrebatado a Shun que ellas. No había logrado cumplir su promesa.

Afuera se escuchaban las campanas, los panderos y las voces de todos los que celebraban aquella navidad. Para él, esa fecha había dejado de tener significado desde que lo habían separado de su hermano.

Recordó el entusiasmo y la alegría con la que él solía recibir la Navidad.

…

— Ikki, Ikki, ¡Ya vamos a poner el arbolito! —había llegado el pequeño hasta la cama del mayor para levantarlo.

— Ahora no, Shun.

— Por favor, Ikki. Ayúdanos ¡Va a ser Navidad!

Ikki espió desde debajo de la cobija los pequeños y brillantes ojos de su hermano y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Los verdes orbes de Shun eran idénticos a los de su querida madre y, simplemente, no podía decirle no.

— De acuerdo, vamos—dijo quitándose las cobijas y levantándose.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó con emoción el niño.

…

La soledad que se respiraba en su pequeña casa comenzó a asfixiarlo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó una chaqueta, su cartera, sus llaves y salió de allí. El vacío que se respiraba en aquel lugar era completamente insoportable.

Caminó por las calles, sin ningún rumbo, sintiéndose de lo peor con cada muestra de alegría y afecto que presenciaba en aquellas calles. La gente reía, abrazaba y besaba a los demás con tanta emoción que sus brazos sintieron una extraña ansiedad y su corazón se sintió hueco.

Llegando a una plaza, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le salió al paso. Con una gran sonrisa abrió los brazos y se le acercó.

— Regalo abrazos—exclamó ella con emoción y, al verlo de pronto paralizado, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y los estrechó contra si con emoción. Él tardó un momento en corresponderle el gesto, pero ella no se movió de allí. Las lágrimas quisieron asomarse al océano de sus ojos, pero no lo permitió.

— Gracias—dijo él tratando de evitar que se notara la congoja en su voz.

— Por nada—respondió ella—. Me llamo Esmeralda.

— Mucho gusto—sonrió él. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para seguir con la que parecía su misión de aquella noche. El joven sintió algo extraño removerse inquieto en su corazón. Por un momento, los ojos de aquella chica tan dulce le habían parecido los de su hermano, los de su madre. Las bellas esmeraldas que eran la parte que Shun llevaba de su mamá, así como él había heredado el cabello azul. Por otro lado, aquel gesto, tan imprevisto, tan sorpresivo le había llenado el corazón de una manera mágica.

Caminó por la plaza únicamente con el afán de mirar a esa chica. Ella sonreía y abrazaba a cuanto transeúnte se encontrara, solo o en familia. Simplemente regalaba abrazos "porque en el mundo es lo que se necesita" le había dicho a un joven que le preguntó por qué lo hacía "mas amor, menos conflicto"

En medio de su espionaje, una pareja se cruzó en su campo visual y él se les quedó mirando. La joven traía un bebé en brazos y el chico a un niño de unos cinco años en los hombros.

— Mamá, déjame cargar a mi hermanito—había dicho el niño bajándose de la espalda de su papá y extendiendo sus brazos en dirección al bebe.

— Con cuidado, hijo—dijo la mujer.

— Yo soy fuerte, si puedo.

El niño cargó al bebé y al peli azul le asaltaron los recuerdos.

…

Shun lloraba en su cuna del orfanato, Ikki entró corriendo al escuchar el llanto y sin pensárselo dos segundos lo cargó en brazos.

— Tranquilo Shun—le dijo dulcemente mientras lo mecía. En ese momento entró una de las cuidadoras.

— Ikki, ya te hemos dicho que no puedes cargar a Shun. Dámelo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —dijo el pequeño abrazando más a su pecho al bebé que ya no lloraba.

— Porque estás muy chico, te puedes lastimar o dejarlo caer.

— Eso no pasará—había respondido Ikki caminando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

— Ikki, no seas necio.

— Es mi hermano y yo lo cuido.

Se había salido al jardín y se sentó junto a un árbol, meciendo nuevamente al bebé. El niño ahora reía alegremente en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Es ridículo! —exclamo Ikki— ¿O no Shun? ¿Crees que yo te dejaría caer?

El bebé se chupaba el dedo pulgar y miraba a los ojos a su hermano, cuando de pronto dijo:

— Ikki.

…

El joven de ojos azules sonrió tristemente mientras se iba de aquel lugar, de vuelta a su solitario departamento. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba eran recuerdos y a los recuerdos se aferró.

Se había tumbado en el viejo sofá, mirando al techo y tratando de ahogar la alegría de afuera, cuando dieron las 12:00. A lo largo y ancho de la ciudad se escucharon risas, todos se abrazaron y muchos se dieron besos. Él solo cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse en ese momento.

Sin embargó, el sonido de unos nudillos tocando a la puerta lo distrajo. Se incorporó a medias y se quedó mirando la puerta de entrada, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

…

…

…

Shun respiró hondo varias veces antes de tocar a aquella puerta. No se había imaginado lo nervioso que se encontraría en aquel momento. El momento de la verdad.

Desde que lo habían adoptado a los cuatro años, su vida había cambiado bastante. Estaba muy agradecido con sus padres adoptivos y les tenía un gran cariño, pero había una inquietud en su alma que no le había permitido disfrutar plenamente de su familia. Y es que esa familia estaba incompleta para él.

En ningún momento había podido olvidar a su hermano mayor. Ikki y eso le dolía en el fondo del alma, como una espina que no puedes remover, pero que te hace daño estando clavada en ti.

La primera semana de su nueva vida la había pasado encerrado, llorando a mares por su hermano. Solo quería que alguien le dijera que lo volvería a ver, que alguien le diera la oportunidad de abrazar de nuevo al que había sido todo para él. Pero esa posibilidad no había existido.

Cuando logró dejar de llorar, comenzó a integrarse a su nueva realidad, a su nueva familia. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo. Pero su madre era una persona tan dulce y su padre alguien tan divertido que, con el tiempo, había logrado tomarles cariño. Incluso decirles mamá y papá.

Nunca se había tocado el tema de Ikki, hasta el día del cumpleaños 18 de Shun. Por alguna razón, no podía alejar de su mente a su hermano desde un tiempo atrás. Así que lo dijo durante la cena.

— ¿Qué deseas que te regalemos, hijo? —había dicho su padre. Esa siempre era la pregunta del millón, pero en esta ocasión Shun solo respondió una cosa sin dudarlo.

— Quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a mi hermano—dijo sin mirarlos, concentrándose en una de las flores que adornaba el mantel de la mesa.

Su madre se atragantó con el agua que se había llevado a la boca en ese instante y su padre puso una mirada de pez muerto que Shun no supo interpretar.

— ¿Cómo dijiste, Shun?

—Quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a Ikki—respondió el peli verde con voz neutra, pero firme.

— ¿Por qué quieres buscarlo?

— No se los había dicho antes, pero siempre he querido volverlo a ver. Es mi hermano y…—suspiró profundo— y me hace mucha falta.

Al principio ellos no querían acceder, pero con el paso de la conversación le habían concedido el deseo. Como eran personas que podían vivir tan holgadamente como quisieran no tuvieron ningún problema en contratar a alguien que investigara que había sido del niño de ojos y cabello azules.

La noche anterior, el investigador había llamado para decirle que por fin había logrado localizar a su hermano. Él se llenó de alegría y pidió, casi rogó el permiso de ir a buscarlo, a pesar de que era Navidad.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, esperando a reunir el suficiente valor para tocar a la puerta. Solo una puerta lo separaba de su hermano y se sentía un cobarde.

Suspiró por enésima vez y, cerrando los ojos, tocó la puerta repetidas veces.

Nadie abría, y el corazón del joven comenzaba a querer dejar de latir. Quizá su hermano no se encontraba en casa, quizá estaba celebrando por allí y él no lograría verlo en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse del lugar cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta moverse. Dejó de respirar, viendo como la perilla giraba lentamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos que al chico se le hicieron eternos, un joven alto y musculoso, de cabello azul y ojos iguales apareció en el marco de la puerta. Él lo reconoció de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como un par de monedas hechas de esmeraldas.

El peli azul también lo miraba conmocionado, sin saber qué hacer. Su mente le gritaba que era un sueño, un cruel y hermoso sueño, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora y él joven no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer en aquel momento.

"¿De verdad es Shun?" se preguntó el peli azul.

"¿Realmente es mi hermano? ¿Ikki?" se preguntó el peli verde.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos largo rato. Parecía que sostenían una conversación con la mirada, una conversación en la que la emoción y la nostalgia eran los ingredientes principales. No hablaron, hasta que el chico encontró su voz y su garganta, para decir en un murmullo ahogado.

— ¿Ikki?

Esa palabra, venida de aquella voz solo logró que el corazón del joven brincara de la emoción. Entonces, sin importarle si se trataba de un sueño o no, envolvió con sus fuertes brazos al chico y lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ambos, Shun lloró como había llorado aquel día en que lo habían separado de Ikki. E Ikki lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, abrazados y llorando. Para ellos aquel abrazo era la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo que no habían podido saber de sí. Eran hermanos, la sangre que corría por sus venas los hacía llamarse el uno al otro. El lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte, el tiempo no había logrado deshacerlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Ikki entre sollozos mirando a los ojos a su hermano pequeño.

— Te tenía que buscar. Quería verte, quería recuperar a mi hermano—sollozó Shun.

— Pequeño… pequeño… Ha pasado tanto tiempo…—murmuró Ikki acongojado.

— Nunca me olvide de mi hermano—murmuró Shun, abrazándose nuevamente a su hermano—. El mejor hermano de todos.

Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer afuera del condominio, pero ellos apenas se percataron. Tenían tanto de que hablar, tanto que contarse. Sin embargo, en ese momento solo importaba una cosa. Estaban juntos de nuevo.

Afuera, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes miraba el condominio, bajo la nieve. Sonreía adivinando lo que ocurría en uno de aquellos departamentos. Se miró las manos y volvió a sonreír.

— Feliz Navidad, Ikki—murmuró antes de perderse entre la niebla de la noche.

* * *

_**Hola! Y he vuelto.**_

_**No me den de jitomatazos, se que fue lo que prometí y se que no lo he podido cumplir. Pero, ahhh... demasiadas cosas por hacer. Por ahora solo tengo este pequeño drabble, mi debut (y quiza despedida) en los fanfics de Saint Seiya. Para quienes no conocen esta maravillosa historia, es un anime-manga genial al que mi hermana me ha acercado. E Ikki es mio de mi! Grrrr... (mentira, jamás podría competir contra Esmeralda)**_

_**Fuera de todo lo que he prometido y que os juro que cumpliré aunque me cueste la vida (digase: Capitulo de Garasu no Ningyo, final de Llamado del Amor, capitulo de Vivir una Nueva Vida y Amor de Pelicula, nuevo fic etc, etc...) me quiero dar este tiempo, a las 4:35 am del 25 de Diciembre de 2013, para dedicarle este pequeño fic a mis mas preciadas amigas de este hermoso cibermundo.**_

* * *

**Adele Melody:**_ Tengo poco de conocerte, guapa, pero ya te quiero mucho. Eres una gran chica, con muchas ideas, con un gran talento para hacer sentir a las personas (no miento, me has hecho llorar) y con un gran futuro en el mundo de las letras. Se que no fue el mejor de los años para ti y por eso desde aquí te deseo toda la luz que necesites._

**Romy92:**_ Querida Romy, se que este año no hemos estado tan conectadas, pero aun asi te deseo lo mejor y te advierto que siempre estarás entre las personas mas especiales de mi vida. Tú y tus historias son de lo mejor que puedo pedir en este mundo. Y agradezco cada minuto a la vida por haberte conocido._

**Christina Becker:**_ Querida Chris, eres una chica tan especial que no puedo encontrar las palabras para describirlo. Eres una pequeña loca como existen pocas en el mundo y deseo de todo corazón que un dia alguna de nosotras pueda cruzar el charco enorme ese que nos separa y poderlas conocer a ti y a Romy._

**Riona25:**_ Juani, he comenzado a leerte hace poco, no he podido hacerlo mucho, pero te aseguro que eres una chica llena de talento y triunfaras, llegaras muy alto, tanto como tu puedas imaginarlo. Solo, cuando estes en la cima, no te olvides de los que aqui abajo hemos creído en ti desde el principio. Te deseo lo mejor para este 2014 y que tu libro se convierta en el nuevo Best-Seller mundial._

**TattyPatz:**_ No se que ha sido de ti, mi querida Tatty. Se que no ha sido el mejor año de tu vida, pero de todo corazón deseo que pronto encuentres la luz que te hace falta y puedas deleitarnos con tu presencia en este mundo cibernetico. Te extraño, te quiero y te recuerdo que estoy aqui para lo que necesites._

_**Y, por supuesto. Las mas importantes de mi lista (no es que las demas no lo sean, pero ellas son muy especiales)**_

**AndyAthena:**_ Querida Andy, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi imooto, mi hilo rojo del destino. Nena, este ha sido un año de luchas para ambas, de sacrificios, entregas, revelaciones, rencores y perdón. Solo quiero decirte hermana que agradeceré eternamente a la vida la oportunidad que nos dió de conocernos, de poder acompañarnos en nuestro camino la una a la otra. Somos dos guerreras, somos amazonas doradas y nuestro cosmo arderá hasta el infinito. Nadie nos podrá detener, hermana. NADIE. Siempre estaré aqui para ti, como tu lo has estado para mi. Te quiero mucho, nena. Y agradezco a la vida el 01042013, que a partir de ahora es el numero mas especial que pueda existir para mi._

**Sweetsugarhoney:**_ ¿Que puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Eres la razón por la que estoy aquí, publicando esto en este momento. Eres la razón por la que he aparecido en FF de pronto. ¿Recuerdas esos dias en los que casi casi pedía permiso para subir una historia? ¿Recuerdas ese tiempo en el que me asomaba con algo de miedo e inseguridad a publicar algo nuevo? Puedo decirte que gran parte de mi progreso ha sido gracias a ti. Tú fuiste la razón por la que me animé a subir mi primera historia, a abrir mi cuenta. ¿Recuerdas la chica sin cuenta que firmaba como LobithaCullen? He cambiado mucho desde entonces, tambien me han pasado muchas cosas, pero por ahora no puedo mas que agradecerte, por ser mi inspiración y la primera en venir y ayudarme a seguir creciendo. Por eso, quiero decir que tu eres mi maestra, mi sensei. Lulú, gracias a ti estoy aqui y ahora. Y eso es algo que vale mucho para mi. MIL GRACIAS._

* * *

_**Y te deseo Feliz Navidad y un 2014 lleno de triunfos, logros y también caídas y errores, que son los que nos hacen crecer, a ti que me lees desde algún pequeño rinconcito del mundo. Espero que pases unos dias maravillosos con tus seres queridos y estes feliz.**_

_**Y si alguien por ahí piensa que soy una cursi de lo peor, citaré a Hécate de "Desde mi Cielo" el maravilloso fic escrito por Melody...**_

_**"Demostrar los sentimientos no es de cobardes o débiles, al contrario es la mayor fuerza del mundo y mejor hacerlo hoy..."**_

_**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS.**_

**_Klau :D_**

* * *

_PD. Cambiaré mi nickname de FF. Ahora que he decidido asomarme a otros fandooms, dejaré de lado el apellido Cullen pues eso me marca como escritora unicamente de Twilight. En su lugar pondré algo de lo que me siento realmente orgullosa, mi signo del zodiaco, pues soy escorpión. Así que desde ahora me encontrarán como Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. Seguiré siendo la misma, de eso no les quepa duda. Solo con otro nombre, pero igual siempre seré la chica impredecible, romantica, sadica y loca que conocen. Y no dejaré de escribir Jalice._


End file.
